Babysitting Blues
by LPlover93
Summary: What happens when Kurt and Blaine decided to babysit a one-year old? Magic, of course! Written for Gracie Ceniceros for Fage 5.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5****th**

**Title: **Babysitting Blues

**Written for: **Gracie Ceniceros

**Written By: **LPlover93/ Gloria Mar Sommers

**Rating: **M

**Summary/Prompt used: **Babysitting is never easy, why did they ever agree to it?

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

A million thanks and dozens of roses to CrazySue05, awesome beta and my fic-wife, who edited this gift for me.

Thanks to Gracie for such a kick-ass prompt! And please keep in mind that for me, Blaine's in senior year along with Kurt, not junior.

**ENJOY!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Whoever said that babies are perfect angels must have only been talking about their soft skin or the products they use. Because what Kurt was facing right now, was not at all the scene he had imagined it to be. He still wished that he hadn't signed up for this. As he adjusted his hair, he saw Blaine sitting there, and saw what could possibly be their future together, maybe five to eight years later.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It all started when Blaine first moved to Lima. Blaine still couldn't believe how everyone thought that he traveled all the way from Westerville to come to McKinley. Not only would it have been totally straining to drive all the way, money certainly didn't grow on trees for the petrol to automatically get filled in his car.

He had had a heart-to-heart talk with his parents regarding his transfer to the public school. Blaine still remembered how the conversation had led to the longest talk he had ever had with his father after coming out. He had never actually told them much about Kurt except the fact they were best friends and then when they had started dating. He had told his mom about the debacle at Junior Prom and she had secretly felt bad for the poor kid who had been insulted in public, just like her baby boy in Sophomore Year. Blaine presumed that his mother told everything to his dad, only to find out that night that it wasn't the case. They sat till the wee hours of the morning with many, many coffee refills and he had told his dad everything; from the bullying to the transfer to the "I love yous" they had exchanged once Kurt came back from Nationals.

His parents had then had one of those conversations where they had already decided something but wanted to prolong the conversation just to make the kid nervous and then sat Blaine down. His mom said, "As such, most of my customers asking for renovations are in Lima nowadays and your father's business can be started anywhere. So, we're shifting to Lima. I asked Burt who is inquiring, to check out houses which are close to your Kurt's house so you can spend more time together and we can meet the boy who stole your heart." Blaine's joy knew no bounds as he literally jumped off the loveseat and into his parents' arms. He felt that night was so special that if he was a wizard, that night would have been one of his memories to conjure a Patronus.

What he wished was for a house to pop out of nowhere, so that they could move in immediately. However, the place where Kurt lived seemed to be pretty popular. It wasn't the main street, but it seemed like all the basic amenities from a grocery store, to a pizzeria, to a bowling alley to Burt's garage were on that street, making it a must-live place for new residents in Lima. He almost thought it would be impossible for them to shift till his senior year at McKinley started.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine was excited. He knew he hadn't done well with Kurt when the latter was at Dalton. For Blaine, Dalton was a safe space where he was loved, even though he batted for the other team. Fitting in was just one of the adjustments he had to make. But Kurt was such a unique person. His personality was so magnetic and attracted everyone within a mile's radius. He was sure that if salivating over boys could be done publicly, Dalton would have become a swimming pool in no time at all. He knew that the no-bullying policy would apply only to physical evidence, he couldn't tell people to stop thinking badly about gay people; specifically them. He himself had faced a bad look or two from a few boys who, he was pretty sure, were homophobic. And some people had no agenda at all. They put the blame on the homosexual person, saying that they were the ones to blame with their personality, which always made him want to spit on them.

So, as much as he hated it, he told Kurt to blend in at the school even though that would mean the dampening of his personality because he didn't want Kurt to be the first one to be bullied at the school, either emotionally or verbally, if not physically. It was the one regret he had till this day, even though Kurt clued him in later that he realized Blaine actually wasn't a mentor-ish kinda guy after most of his advice didn't work out. He was a moron who was oblivious to his own feelings and over-exaggerated when there was a problem. He had actually found that out from Cooper and well, Coop was one of the most over-the-top guys he had ever seen. Cooper told him that when a situation had become alright, Blaine would tend to over think it in his head, make it out to be more than it was, and freak that the situation would never be set right.

When he found out that the financials were such that they couldn't afford to let Kurt stay at Dalton, Blaine did what he did best – sang a song to convey his feelings. But this time, he also wrote a heartfelt letter and gave it to Kurt while hugging him. He knew Kurt would read it after all the hullabaloo in the New Directions reduced. Blaine knew that Kurt thrived on the fact that he was unique, on the fact that it wasn't just his face, but his voice and personality. Or to quote Sheldon Cooper- Kurt was clearly too evolved for the people here. He was just proud he could be a part of this special boy's life and maybe leave behind a print of his memory.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was lounging about in his bedroom, reading the previous month's Vogue, since the end of the month was near, and he couldn't wait for the latest one so he and Blaine could use it as an excuse to, as Blaine would say, "go places". He loved that his dad tried to learn some of his favorite stuff, but it didn't help when his dad knew exactly when his monthly magazine came in the mail, so "we were seeing the latest magazines" wouldn't be a proper excuse for closing the door. Kurt knew they were pretty transparent from the fact that by the time the door opened, Blaine's bowtie was always untied, Kurt's clothes would have at least two layers missing and both of their heads would have neither hairspray nor hair gel in it. He could still remember that sex talk from two years ago when he had tried to plug his ears and sing over Burt's explanation of how gay sex was slightly different than straight sex. He and his dad had come a long way from that day. He recalled the day when Blaine told him about the whole sex talk in the first place.

"_Um, Kurt?"_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_Remember that whole sexy debacle we had, when that crazy coach met us in the Lima Bean and told us that the New Directions were taking a sexy twist to their performances?"_

"_**Yeah, it was the first time I let an attire of mine get spoiled by soap bubbles. However, it was only because it was a uniform, so don't go getting any ideas in your head."**_

"_And all those faces we tried to make which you make voluntarily now?"_

"_**I don't know why you're trying to dredge up my most embarrassing moments with you; I hope you're going somewhere worthwhile with this."**_

"_Well, I was kinda worried then that you would be crushing on some other guy who might take advantage of you, someone like Karofsky but not a closeted guy. SoIwenttoBurtandtoldhimtogiv eyouthetalk."_

Kurt still remembered the gulp Blaine had swallowed at the bitch face Kurt put up then. He was sadistically satisfied that he could make him cower.

"_Can you repeat that one more time? Cuz I think I heard wrong when I heard that you told my Dad to give me the Talk."_

"_**Well…um…I did do it."**_

"_Now I know why Dad keeps giving you a horrible look all this time. It sounds like you were sure I was prepared sexually before you asked me out."_

_Blaine got all flustered till he saw the mischievous look on Kurt's face and jumped on top of him, ready to make out till Kurt asked for mercy. _

Blaine was going through Kurt withdrawals. His mom had made him spend most of the week at home, saying that she never saw him because he was with Kurt most of the time and families should also spend some time together. He understood her situation, but till they moved, he didn't get to see much of Kurt unless they travelled about two hours distance. He texted Kurt saying that they couldn't meet much and if they did, only at the Lima Bean. And they did meet, but most of the time they were joined by Rachel or Mercedes because they wanted to meet Kurt too. With Kurt working most hours at the garage, he didn't get out much, especially because his thirty-minute walks would end up in a four hour shopping spree and his dad knew that very well.

As Blaine walked in the room, he got a real nice view of something he had been waiting for for a long time. He stood in the doorway, looking at the ass he had missed seeing for the whole last week. Just then, a cough came from behind him, and he blushed and turned around to see Burt standing there with an odd smile on his face. Burt then said, "I'm watching you." Blaine tried to explain to which Burt said, "Uh-huh, don't wanna hear it, but I'm watching you. I just came here to give you some good news. Kurt, get off that bed and come here."

Kurt would have shimmied a bit as he walked, except for the fact that his father was there, and well, eww. He asked his dad to spill the beans to which Burt hugged him hard. He then proclaimed, "I spoke to Jake, you know that guy who was your mother's close friend? Well, we spoke about everything including you and Blaine, and to get it over with, Blaine, you have a house to move into!"

Kurt screeched in pure happiness as Blaine just stood there, shocked to the core. He knew Burt had gotten it confirmed because his parents had told Burt there was no exact price limit set. One would think it was because they had loads of money, which they did. But Selena Anderson would move mountains for her son if it meant he would be happier than he was in that moment, and he was so thankful to have loving, non-homophobic parents. Blaine hugged Kurt hard and he shook Burt's hand, only to be pulled into a half-hug by him. Burt then said, "Don't go off running home. Call up your parents and ask them over to dinner. Maybe it's time the parents meet, don't you think?" The smile Blaine wore could be seen several miles away.

The month after the news was broken was a very busy one for Blaine in general. His parents were busy with their respective jobs as well as the whole packing up their belongings thing and Cooper had adamantly refused to come back to Ohio to pack up his stuff which he used maybe once a year. So it was up to Blaine to pack up his stuff plus tell the movers exactly what went where. And Kurt coming over was vetoed by both parents after they reminded him of the "wine-glass" dilemma.

A month later, after more face-times and less coffees and a beautiful tan due to Blaine going shirtless half the time at the new house, all the packing was done. Blaine was then enrolled in McKinley by his parents, who threatened Figgins politely that if anyone "slushied" or harassed Blaine or any of the students, he would have a lawsuit on his hands.

Blaine did have the time of his life at McKinley. Somehow, maybe because of most of the bullies graduating, there weren't as much slushies as Kurt had told him about during his sophomore or junior year. He managed to have fun in Glee, despite the fact that his mind kept guilting him into the fact that he left what was equivalent to his family back at Dalton. But one look at Kurt was enough for him to be sure that what he had done was right, for him.

Blaine was happy about the fact that Burt liked him, especially after moving, because he was pretty much at the Hummel house all the time or Kurt was at his house. Burt, on the other hand, was actually proud of Blaine. Blaine had told him about the Sadie Hawkins dance and Burt knew that it took guts for a person to go on after suffering so much.

An advantage of living in the same area was that they didn't have to go visit coffee shops and malls to hang out but could just walk about in their area, talking about random stuff and maybe find a quiet corner in a park to make out where no one could see them. They didn't get many chances for the last one seeing how they lived in Lima, where everyone knew everything, but it was nice to try and get a kiss in once in a while.

It was on one of these walks that they met Adam.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Adam was one of the cutest babies Kurt had ever seen. Adam's parents, Elena and Mark, were regulars at the garage and had known Kurt for a long time. So, when Kurt asked for permission to hold the baby, Elena said yes immediately. The baby took to Kurt like he had known Kurt for a long time and started cooing very cutely. Blaine stood behind Kurt and made funny faces to Adam, trying to get him to giggle again. As they caught up on the latest goings-on, Mark complained about them not being able to go out just by themselves for so long because there weren't many people who were willing to baby-sit Adam, as he was a terror to the ones who were employed before, and they had passed it on to the others.

Blaine, whose face was stuck in a funny face, said, "This angel? He's the cutest, sweetest, chubbiest baby, aren't you Adam?" Elena smiled at the sweet boy, who didn't know exactly how mischievous her baby boy. She asked Blaine, "Do you have any baby skills?"

Blaine said, "My old neighbors usually left their baby Mike in my charge. Babies kinda love me and I love them a lot." Kurt agreed, "Once, when we went to the Lima Bean, this kid couldn't let go of Blaine's finger till the baby's mom came and took him." Elena said, "Okay fine. We have a party at the neighbor's house this weekend, so if you want, you can come over and babysit and if something happens that you can't handle, you can always come over and call us."

Kurt said, "Sure. And just in case it's a minor mistake, I can call over Carole seeing how we all basically live in the same area." Elena agreed to it, hoping that Adam actually behaved himself. Those spaghetti stains were a bitch to remove last time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt was really excited. He knew Blaine had a lot of experience with children and it worked out well for him, seeing how he was a slightly taller baby himself. However, he saw babies only from far away and on Black Fridays, they were the exception for his shove-and-get-what-you-want attitude. It would be good for him to get in some baby experience, especially because they had spoken about babies the other day.

"_So do you want kids?"_

"_**Do I think they make too many messes which will spoil my branded attire? Yes. Do I still want them? Surprisingly yes. What about you?"**_

"_Yes. I always wanted to be able to cuddle a baby of my own, especially after Cooper told me how he used to love to cuddle me when he was about nine years old and I was six months."_

He wore the clothes he had laid out for this very reason. Blaine walked in, while he was buttoning up his shirt. He mischievously told Kurt, "Maybe you should let me button you up. Or unbutton you up. It seems a shame to cover up that delicious skin. Maybe I should lick it, just to make sure you haven't harmed it in the time I was away." The heat of the moment suddenly disappeared when Finn interjected, "Maybe not, dude. I'm still in the room." Blaine groaned at the interruption and left the room as Kurt grumbled, "Why do I get cock-blocked all the time?"

Finn looked at Kurt still wearing fancy clothes and asked him, "Are you going on a date or going to babysit?" Kurt said, "Both. We're having a date with the baby in tow, that's all." Finn said, "I remember when Mom babysat for a friend when I was thirteen or something. Your clothes get spoiled. You sure you hate these clothes?" Finn realized he had given Kurt something to think about and continued blasting aliens on his X-Box as Kurt searched for something fabulous, yet slightly disposable like the clothes he wore when he knew they would get slushied.

He and Blaine walked up to the Lambert's house and rang the bell. Elena opened the door and Kurt immediately started praising her dress which was one of the best he had ever seen and looked fabulous on her. Mark then started, "We've left our numbers on the fridge, as well as that of the doctor and if you can't walk across the street, call us and we'll be there immediately." Blaine, in all his charming persona, told them, "You'll get to enjoy a night on the town."

As they said bye and closed the door behind them, Blaine smiled, seeing Kurt look at the baby. For the moment, the kid was sleeping quite peacefully, but Blaine had a bottle of milk waiting to be heated in the microwave. Kurt looked eagerly at the small child and said, "I thought we would play peek-a-boo. Guess I have to let him get all his beauty sleep, huh?" Blaine just kissed him as he said, "You're adorable. And cute. And sexy. I said the last part because the first two could apply to the baby too."

They sat on the really comfortable couch and opened their books. Elena had warned them that Adam was a really light sleeper and they didn't want to risk waking him up by putting on the TV. They read in silence for some time, and then it happened.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Kurt had brought Brisingr with him. He wanted to re-read the whole Inheritance series as a whole as opposed to one every year and he had reached the part where Eragon started forging the sword. Blaine whispered, "I'm happy we haven't made any loud noises and woken up the baby with it." Kurt smirked as he said, "What did you expect? Rutting against each other and moaning only to find the baby crying?" Blaine assented, "That would be quite a shame because it would be a de-boner and well, babies crying are just sad."

Murphy's Law had to act as the book slipped out of Kurt's fingers. They could see it in slow motion as it started falling and finally reached the ground with a thud. Kurt ground his teeth as he tried to pick it up without more noise, and then Adam started screaming his tiny, tiny lungs out. Blaine immediately went and picked up Adam and began to rub his back up and down, hoping the baby would like the soothing sensation and go back to sleep. He checked Adam's nappy and it wasn't full. Elena had told them to give him milk around this time, so it was a good thing, in a way, that he had woken up. Kurt went to the kitchen as he heard Blaine make cute baby sounds while trying to get Adam to giggle. He had giggled once before his mom left and the sound was just too cute.

Kurt heated the bottle in the microwave and checked it on his skin that it wasn't too hot. He then brought it out and gave it to Blaine, who was saying stuff like, "This is a milk plane. This plane will land in your mouth, and then you can drink everything inside it, okay?" Adam started drinking the milk as Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. About two minutes later, he spat out the teat of the bottle and started wailing. Kurt had no idea how come his mind made the connection, but it did.

_**Five to eight years later, this could be the same thing you see every day. You, legally married to Blaine, who is holding onto your baby. Your beautiful, beautiful baby.**_

In between the cries, Kurt started hearing a whispered "Momma". He looked at the baby only to realize that it was Adam who was saying it. Elena had told Dad that Adam was yet to say anything, and he hated the fact that the parents weren't here to hear their baby speak his first word. He took Adam from Blaine and patted his back a bit, waiting for him to burp, as he said, "Momma, did you say? Say it again for Kurtie… please?" Blaine snickered as he removed his phone from his pocket, put it into video mode and started recording. Adam looked at the phone, fascinated by the shiny cover. Blaine twisted the phone with the screen facing them, as there was a front camera.

Blaine then pleaded, "Adam, please baby, please say momma. Say it like you said it then." You could feel the tension in the room and it almost felt like Adam was pissed at Blaine for begging. He then shrieked, "Mama!" and gave a small burp. Kurt gave a cry of victory and then quieted down as he saw Adam ready to shriek again. However, Adam had finished his routine of random screaming and crying and yawned a bit. Just then, the bell rang.

Blaine looked through the window and then opened the door as he said, "We managed everything; you didn't have to come back." Mark just shrugged as he said, "Don't take offence guys. It was the first time we left Adam alone, and Elena was feeling a bit of separation anxiety." Kurt handed over Adam to Elena and then Blaine brought his phone up to show the video clip. He told Mark, "He said mama. We didn't know if he said it before and so we took a video of it."

Elena had slightly red eyes as she said, "That was the first time. Thank you, boys. Not only for the babysitting, but for taking a video of something we would have missed otherwise. Here's ten dollars for doing it. Now take care while going home, okay?"

As Kurt and Blaine walked out, Blaine held Kurt's hand as he said, "It was good practice for later years, yeah?" Kurt looked lovingly at him and replied, "That's the main reason I love you. We are on the same mind track. I was thinking exactly the same thing. We should do it again sometime." He then looked around and brought him to the side of his house. He then kissed him quite passionately. Blaine with a baby had turned him on like nothing else. Even Blaine's remark about masturbation the previous night had less of a reaction compared to this. As he shifted his ministrations to Blaine's neck, the porch light started switching on and off repeatedly. Kurt grunted, knowing make-out sessions were done for the night and gave a last peck to Blaine's lips as Blaine loudly said, "Good night, Burt."

Kurt walked in the house and Burt gave him a look he didn't understand. Burt then asked, "So did you realize anything?" Kurt gave a long look and replied, "Blaine is my forever, dad. Love you. Good night. Sweet Dreams." He dropped a kiss on the top of his father's head and went to his room, ready to dream beautiful dreams about his and Blaine's beautiful future family together.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please tell me what you liked about it. That box is waiting below, just for you!

Love,

LPlover93


End file.
